


The Road We're On

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  They're not lost.<br/>Disclaimer:  Flying Glass of Milk and others own this, not me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road We're On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marlex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlex/gifts).



> Prompt: Any, any. "There are some roads you can't turn back from. I'm about 100 miles down one of those."

“Well, Mikey, I’m pretty sure we’re lost.” 

“We’re not lost,” Michael said. “We’re just,” he held his cell phone above his head, turned in circles, walked a few feet to the north, paused, tried to read any bars. “Bars, bars, come on.” 

“Hopelessly lost?” Sam asked, leaning against the hood of the Charger. 

“No, we’re not hopelessly lost.” Michael’s glare could’ve stripped paint off the car. 

Sam, fortunately, was immune, and tossed his hands in the air. “Whatever you say, brother, but here we are, in BFE, Florida…which there really ain’t a lot of, considering how the population is exploding. Again. And,” he gestured toward the trees around them, “I’m pretty sure this isn’t any place on my map.”

Sighing, Michael made his way back to the car, leaning on the back driver’s side panel. He took his sunglasses off, polishing them on his shirt. “Sam, there are some roads you can’t turn back from. I’m about one hundred miles down one of those.” 

His eyebrows shot up. “Fi again, or your mom?”

Michael gave him a look. 

“Sheesh, Mikey. Just asking.” Sam rolled his eyes, thinking there was probably reasons why Fiona wasn’t along with them this time, and sooner or later, he’d hear why – either from her or Michael. Whether he wanted to or not.


End file.
